2019 CSHL CONFERENCE ON EUKARYOTIC DNA REPLICATION & GENOME MAINTENANCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This conference will be the 17th biennial meeting on Eukaryotic DNA Replication and Genome Maintenance and follows the highly successful meetings that have been held at Cold Spring Harbor every other year since September 1987. It is the only regularly occurring meeting that is exclusively focused on eukaryotic DNA replication. Because of this focus, the meeting has played a major role in the rapid growth in our understanding of the eukaryotic DNA replication process and how it is integrated into the cell division cycle. This year's conference will be devoted to fundamental research topics related to chromosome duplication, structure and function, and will include important areas of biological research in the areas of cell cycle and growth control, genomic amplification, and the response of the replication apparatus to DNA damage. As the field has moved forward over the past decade, we have placed an increased emphasis on the central role of DNA replication in the DNA damage and replication stress response, and strategies used by cells to minimize threats to genomic integrity arising from DNA replication. The rapid convergence of the DNA replication and DNA damage response fields makes this a timely meeting. The format of the meeting will ensure that recent results are communicated and discussed face-to-face, which will enhance progress and collaboration. The participation of young investigators, minority, and women scientists is strongly encouraged. The 2019 meeting will include a diverse array of topics, systems, and approaches including studies of chromosomal replication and gene amplification in organisms as diverse as bacteria, yeast, Drosophila, Xenopus and mammalian cells. Sessions will cover (1) Replication Initiation Factors and Origin Activation; (2) Replication Timing and Origin Control in the Cell Cycle (3) Mechanisms for Replisome Assembly, Replication Fork Progression and Termination; (4) Cellular Responses to Replication Fork Stalling and Checkpoint Activation; (5) Integration of DNA Replication with Transcription; (6) Effects of DNA Damage on Replication and Mutagenesis; (7) Roles of Chromatin on Replication and Development; (8) Effects of Dysfunctional DNA Replication on Genome Instability, Cancer and Other Diseases. Uncontrolled DNA replication is a hallmark of tumors and errors in DNA replication lead to genomic instability, while the process of chromosome replication is a major target for chemo- and radiotherapy. The relevance of this meeting to cancer research, and ultimately to improved therapies, cannot be overemphasized. Replication of DNA is a fundamental process in all (eukaryotic) life. This meeting will focus on understanding the mechanism by which this process occurs, and how DNA replication contributes to genome stability and maintenance of the epigenetic state of a cell. The intellectual merits of this conference include the opportunity for leading investigators at all stages of their scientific careers to share and discuss their latest results and concepts. The informal peer review in oral and poster sessions is invaluable in providing rapid feedback that will fruitfully steer and accelerate future research. This conference also provides ample opportunity for learning and for building collaborations. We do not plan parallel sessions within the schedule so that all attendees share a common experience, while the secluded venue maximizes the likelihood of productive scientific exchange. Large, established conferences generally can have significant impact, and this Cold Spring meeting has undoubtedly driven forward research in DNA replication. Unique aspects of this conference that have particularly broad impact are the active participation of younger scientists who will particularly benefit from the opportunity to present their latest ideas. The conference archive (Leading strand video archive accessible by the internet) allows participants to share aspects of the conference with their colleagues who were unable to attend while protecting the right of the presenting authors to present unpublished research.